1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device that connects to a printer capable of printing labels repeatedly, and to a control system including the control device and the printer.
2. Related Art
Printing devices (label printers) that repeatedly print images on recording media while conveying the recording medium (label paper) are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2007-136913.
One type of recording medium commonly used in such printers is label paper having multiple labels of a specific size affixed with a constant gap therebetween to a continuous liner. The printer repeatedly prints images on consecutive labels. The label paper may also be preprinted with a static image (such as an image forming a border on the label) that is the same on each label.
When using label paper with a fixed imaged preprinted on each label, label paper that was already produced with the fixed image may be wasted when the fixed image is changed due to a design change, for example. The label paper may also be frequently replaced in order to print different labels preprinted with a different static image.
The printer is also usually connected to a control device, and repeatedly prints images to the recording medium as controlled by the control device. A program that generates control commands conforming to the command language of the printer is also installed on the control device, and the control device controls the printer using a function of the program.
Suppressing the complexity of the program that gets installed to the control device is also desirable.